


Honoka's Weird Dream

by twofaced_tRader



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lucid Dreaming, School, Some Kissing? I guess, kabedon, oh and Riko's favorite..., poor lonely honoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofaced_tRader/pseuds/twofaced_tRader
Summary: After a tiring day, Honoka can finally go to sleep, but instead of her usual silly dreams, she has a rather interesting but worrying dream.





	Honoka's Weird Dream

“Alright then, see you guys tomorrow!” Honoka exclaimed waving to Kotori and Umi. Honoka was sooooo tired, Umi had worked them really hard today at practice, and Honoka wanted to flop on her bed and sleep. Honoka snickered when she got into her room, she was kinda peckish too, she bought some sweets for herself on the way home. Not bothering to change, Honoka belly flopped onto her bed with a dazy smile. She reached into her bag, which she still held over the edge of her bed, and grabbed a generous helping of candy. She started to open one of the candies when Yukiho came into her room. Honoka rushed to put the sweets back in her bag but instead ended up dropping some. Honoka looked at Yukiho with a surprised ‘Oh!’ and Yukiho returned her look with a frown. “What? Onee-chan, you shouldn’t eat sweets on your bed…” Yukiho said sternly, “And besides, dinner is ready.” 

 

~Ahhh~  
Honoka had a nice warm and most importantly, delicious dinner. After came a lovely, and welcoming bath that soothed some of Honoka’s sores. She was right about ready to tuck in. After saying goodnight to Yukiho and her parents, Yesss, Honoka dived right into her bed after brushing her teeth...but she had forgotten to turn of the light. Darn. Honoka used what was left of her determination to get up from the comfortable position she had dived into to turn off the light.

Yesss, Honoka dived right into her bed, shuffled back into her comfortable position and eventually, nodded off to sleep.

 

“Hey Honoka-chan! Honoka-chan wake up!” Huh? Whose voice was trying to wake her up after she had gotten to sleep? It didn’t sound as if it were Yukiho’s or her parents, so Honoka opened her eyes.

In front of her was Kotori and Umi, they were suddenly at school and.. this must be a dream. Yes. That’s it. They were at school, in their classroom which was empty. Honoka was sat in her usual desk (the anime main protagonist desk at the very back next to the window!), she was slumped forward on her desk with her arms in front of her face as if she was just sleeping, which was strange for her to do in class, Kotori stood in front of her bending forward to look at Honoka properly. Umi leaned against the desk diagonally to the right of Honoka. Both of them had a funny sort of face, kind of like embarrassment. Well, more so for Umi than Kotori. In fact, Kotori was probably more cheerful than embarrassed. Honoka wondered what was up with this weird situation but decided to go with it anyway. 

“Ah, you’re awake now. Umi and I have something to tell you Honoka-chan.” Kotori chirped happily. Honoka sat up to listen to what Kotori had to say. Now what is she going to say? Honoka thought almost excited for what this dream would bring her. It was right about now that Honoka’s dreams or lucid dreams would get all weird or surreal. Last night, Honoka had dreamt about a waterfall of bread next to her house. All the different types of breads all over the world~

Kotori looked back at Umi who became even redder by the minute, and hesitantly nodded back. Kotori then took a small breath to announce: “Honoka-chan, Umi and I are dating now!” 

Eh? What made the dream go this way? Honoka wondered, but even with how unusual this was, she went along with it. She laughed shyly but with a congratulating smile, “Really? That’s great!! You guys would surely be busy with studying for school, being a school idol, and club activities AND dating!” Honoka said with her usual excited voice. Umi looked away from Honoka and her eyes darted to floor. Kotori’s grin straightened a little bit. Honoka was still perplexed to why this dream was still oddly realistic. Perhaps saying something silly would make the dream go crazy!

“Haha, you guys would still have time for being in µ's right? Surely you two wouldn’t quit right?” Honoka giggled with a clumsy face.

What? Nothing changed between them, Honoka almost shocked. This dream didn’t seem to want to budge! Kotori exchanged a quick worried glance with Umi who again looked away. Hesitantly, Kotori looked at Honoka with a fading smile, “Umm, well that’s also what we wanted to say to you as well. We-We’re going to quit µ's for a little while. Think of it as a...small break I suppose.”

Honoka, jaw right open, shouted; “Ehhhhhh?? Really?” Honoka felt genuinely worried as if this was all real, she was quite gullible but even though it was a dream she felt slightly disappointed. 

Kotori awkwardly backing into the chair behind her, gently putting her hand with Umi, they both looked at Honoka apologetically. “Yes, that is so Honoka, now if you could excuse us, we’ll be going back home” Umi had spoken up. They both left the classroom shutting the door behind them. What a tragic dream, Honoka thought to herself. Well since this dream didn’t seem like it was ending anytime soon, Honoka thought maybe she could see the other members of µ's, this was school and it was likely that they were still around. 

Honoka looked at the clock on the classroom wall, about time that school had ended. She jumped up from her desk and opened the door, no one was in the hallway either. Honoka going with the, in her opinion, unpredictable flow of the dream and headed to the club room. Thinking back on what had happened between her, Kotori and Umi, Honoka had never really thought too much about liking anyone or the concept of love itself. Nor had she felt anything of the sort between her friends and fellow members of µ's. Kotori dating Umi? Never would have guessed. 

Honoka had walked to club room, only for it to be locked, guess Nico wasn’t here yet? Honoka stopped to think of where her friends could be, putting her hand under her chin and looking downwards. She leaned against the door of the club room. Hmmmmm…

“Oh Honoka-chan, hello!” It was Hanayo, Honoka looked up from her thinking pose to see Hanayo and Rin together, they were both drinking some juice, and they were holding hands. Those two certainly looked happy! And maybe there were dating as well? Honoka had thought to herself with a little laugh. “What’s up Honoka-chanya~?” Rin called out, the two hadn’t stopped holding hands. Honoka gave out a tiny giggle, there was excitement in her eyes she couldn’t contain herself from saying it anymore. 

“Hey are you guys also dating too? Hehe~” Honoka said thrillingly, Hanayo looked sheepishly at Honoka while Rin blushed a little. Rin confused, she chuckled. “What do you meanya? We told you two months ago. Did you somehow forget?” Rin spoken with a perturbed tone. 

Baffled, Honoka scratched her head, but then re-realising that this was a dream. So Rin and Hanayo were also a couple… who wasn’t a couple on this dream? “Nevermind, do you know where I can find Nico?” Honoka asked bashfully. The two underclassmen in front of Honoka paused to think, with the both of them sipping on the straw of their juice boxes. “Mmm, if I were Nico… perhaps she with Maki? Maki went to the music room,” Hanayo replied with some uncertainty in her voice. “Why do you need Nico?”

“Because she has the key to club room of course! Weren’t you guys coming to the club room too?”

Rin and Hanayo stared at Honoka blankly. “Honoka-chan, is there something wrong with you today nya~? Rin said concerned. “Yeah, I thought you had the key since Nico had quit with Maki…” Hanayo added.

“Er..actually guys, I’ll see you later then!” Honoka told them as she dashed off the music room. After cutting Rin off and running to the closest but not too close corner, Honoka looked back behind her to see the two lovebirds affectionately cuddle.

Judging from what Hanayo had said, perhaps Nico was dating Maki? But knowing Nico, it didn’t seem real likely, but neither did she think that Rin and Hanayo would date either. And did everyone quit µ's? Whatever may happen, Honoka had to prepare, knowing that this dream was still not going out of it’s way to be extraordinary. Maybe since Honoka had so many weird and wondrous dreams, her brain was giving her more realistic dream. But Honoka didn’t think that her friends dating was that realistic was it? Hopefully not…

Approaching the music room, Honoka could hear some voices coming from inside. And as she got closer to the door, it was blatantly obvious whose voices those were, Maki and Nico’s. Honoka being Honoka peered through the window of the door. What. Were. These. Two. Do-ing~?

“Are you sure about this Nico? Someone may hear us.” Maki murmured to Nico. Oh my god! What were they doing?? Nico had somehow kabedoned Maki onto the wall next to the piano. She was giving Maki a passionate kiss as well unbuttoning her shirt. Honoka became flustered from seeing what they were doing. Teehee, thought Honoka, she never would have thought that Nico could be so daring like that. 

Honoka continued to watch with a cheeky grin appearing on her face. Her face was almost squished up against the window as she leaned against it. Nico had unbuttoned Maki’s shirt enough that it revealed her bra. Until Nico suddenly looked at the door to see a face in the window. She stopped what she was doing. Honoka quickly ducked down to avoid being recognised. 

“Hey! I saw you there! Come out and show yourself.” Nico yelled almost angrily, Maki had snapped out of her lovey daze and had finally realised what was going on. Honoka tried to sneak away slowly but fast enough that if Nico opened the door, she would be hidden from her sight. “I don’t think there was anyone there, Nico, probably just your imagination.” Suggested Maki, they continued to do their thing.

Honoka had pretty much forgotten the fact that this was a dream, she felt just a little scared that everyone was like this and that Honoka was going to be all alone. This all felt scarily real and perhaps, it was what was happening, but Honoka was too dense to notice. Or they could be really good at hiding it. Honoka knew that she was quite dense but she didn’t she might have been this bad.

She had seen everyone but Eli and Nozomi, those two had a perfectly good reason to be together, they were Student Council President and Vice President. And they were likely to be in the student council room. Honoka just felt increasingly sad as she thought that everyone would be too busy for her and µ's..

Heading towards the student council room, Honoka took a brief moment to think about everything she had seen. Honoka had never really… loved someone, but she knew she loved her family, and her friends! Perhaps, Honoka was just getting the wrong idea and was overthinking things. At least, that’s what she hoped.

All was quiet, Honoka opened the door to find… Nozomi reaching in the give Eli a kiss when Eli spotted Honoka’s presence and quickly put her hand in front of Nozomi’s lips, stopping her and shaking her head as if she were saying ‘No’. Nozomi looked behind her in surprise as she got up from the chair she had been sitting on to sit at a further chair.

“Uh, Hi guys? Where you guys about to kiss?” Asked a slightly curious Honoka. Eli had gone back to awkwardly shuffling her papers, Nozomi glanced flirtatiously at Honoka, with a chuckle. “Yes, yes we totally were, weren’t we Elichi?” Nozomi teased playfully at Eli. Eli shot Nozomi a disapproving look before turning back to Honoka. Honoka cut her off before Eli could say anything. “Say you guys, you’re dating right? In that case, I’ll leave you guys alone here!” Honoka beamed before realising that she was going to be all alone after this.

Eli, with a hint of panic in her voice, quickly denied Honoka, “W-what? We’re not uh dating, right Nozomi?” Nozomi laughed and so did Honoka. “Um well, you know what Honoka, we’ll take you up on that offer to be umm... alone. And just to be clear, it’s not because we’re dating, which we aren’t by the way, it’s because we really need to finish all this student council work alright?” Eli seemed almost a little too desperate to get Honoka to go away. 

“Hm okay! See you guys later then!” Honoka exclaimed before closing the door in front of her. 

Honoka was now...alone. She knew that she always had fun with her friends, but now it was almost like they were having a different type of fun that Honoka could never share with them. It truly saddened Honoka, and frankly, her head was starting to spin from all of it. The world was turning and turning and

 

“Onee-chan, wake up! You’ll be late for school!” Yukiho had been trying to wake Honoka up for the past 15 minutes with no luck, when unexpectedly Honoka screamed awake. “Oh my goodness Onee-chan, I’ve been trying to wake you up for the past 15 minutes. Now you better get up because you’re going to be late for school.” Yukiho was fed up with waking up her big sis, she was almost late to school sometimes because of waiting to wake up Honoka.

Honoka on the other hand was confused, she had certainly forgotten that it was a dream. She was very affected by it, were all her friends harboring feelings for each other? Were they going to date? Were they going quit µ's?

Rushing to school, bread with jam hanging out her mouth, Honoka barely had enough time to get ready for school. Running for most of the way, Honoka was out of breath when she finally reached school with a few tight minutes to spare. She made it to her classroom just before the bell rang, she sat down hastily, exasperated, she let out a troubled sigh. Kotori and Umi had already sat down, about to speak, Kotori looked back at Honoka, unfortunately since the bell had rang, their teacher had come as well.

 

Kotori was usually concentrated during class, or at least tried to, but she couldn’t help but notice that Honoka seemed distracted with something on her mind today. And even during lunch between the the 3 of the girls, everyone else had something else they needed to do, Honoka wasn’t quite herself. And then when the last class finished, Honoka didn’t get all excited, she usually did since it was the end of classes she dreaded and the time to got to club room. But whatever was on Honoka’s mind didn’t go away, when the bell rang, she almost jumped up and ran out of the classroom forgetting her bag until she realised when she opened the door. 

“Ehehe whoops…” Honoka mumbled to herself embarrassed. She looked at the confused Kotori who was still sat in her seat, Umi had just stood up unaware of what has happening between the two girls. “Wait, you guys are still here?? Come on, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, let’s go to the club room!!” Honoka put her bag on her shoulder and grabbed both Umi’s and Kotori’s hands and they ran to the club room. Unable to resist Honoka, they were pulled along.

 

Nico, Hanayo and Rin were already in the club room, they sat at the far end of the table, they were talking about the next µ's concert. When suddenly, Honoka burst into the room still holding onto her dear friend’s hands. “Is everyone here?! Where is Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan and Maki-chan? I need to tell you guys something.” Honoka said hurriedly. “Hold on Honoka, tell us what’s going on first” Nico said trying to calm Honoka down.

 

“And then it turns out you guys were in the music room doing-” Honoka explained.

“Alright! That’s enough! Honoka honestly are you sure you’re not making this up?” Nico furiously retorted.

Maki had come in along with Nozomi and Eli, the three were confused to what exactly was going on.

“Maki-chan! Can you believe it? Honoka had this dream about all of us going out with each other nya~!” Rin started.

Umi sighed embarrassed, “Yes, and it was a shameless dream. Somehow I was going to date Kotori. Honestly…”

The three girls who had just entered the room were even more confused, they sat down to discuss what Honoka had dreamt about. An excited but concerned Honoka blurt out the rest of her dream;” So yeah! Also Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan were dating each other, just now I was talking about Nico-chan and Maki-chan doing… um suggestive things in the music room together!” Upon hearing this Maki was blushing like crazy. Rin laughed innocently, “Kayo-chin, this what you were like nya~!” Rin caused Hanayo to blush even redder than Maki had. 

“Uh I wouldn't date Nico, seriously what are you saying? I don’t understand.” Maki stated bitterly. “Well neither would I Maki!” Nico joined in. The two were rattled. Nozomi snickered, she knew where this was going. 

“So after that I saw Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan dating too!” Honoka continued, Eli looked away and blushed, with a hint of panic in her voice, she tried to deny what Honoka had said. “W-what? We’re not uh dating, right Nozomi?”. Nozomi put on a playful grin trying to hold her laughter back. “That’s exactly what you said in my dream!”. Honoka laughed with Nozomi when Eli wouldn’t stop turning scarlet.. “But, I have a question to ask you all, if you guys started dating someone, would you quit muse?” 

Everyone looked at each other, not expecting the slight change of subject, they nodded with a determined look on their face, and together in unison, they answered;  
“Of course not!”

Glad that everyone wouldn’t abandon her, and leave her forever alone, Honoka finally felt happy. “Aw thanks guys! Now let’s go to practice!”

Another tiring day, she thought as she walked home with Eli. Nozomi would often walk home with Eli and sometimes stay over each other’s houses. Eli turned to Nozomi with a worried expression, “It’s not that obvious that we’re actually dating, is it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :)
> 
> I don't know why exactly I wanted to write this. My favorite part is when Eli reveals at the end that she and Nozomi are actually secretly dating.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for me to write something I'll happily try to make something out of your idea.
> 
> Also I'm way too late for the Honoka Birthday Train but happy birthday our dear leader-chan of µ's!


End file.
